


Cooking up something between us

by mooniesfortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesfortaeil/pseuds/mooniesfortaeil
Summary: Johnny faces the struggle to try and make ends meet when his friend Taeyong comes to his financial rescue and offers him a place at his job. What Johnny didn't expect was to fall in love with their handsome chef & restaurant owner, who also undoubtedly had a reputation for being quite rude and cold-hearted to his employees.





	1. The Secret Recipe To Knowing Me

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who'd gladly click on this thank you! and I deeply appreciate your love and support for Johnil content.  
> ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ This was inspired by an incorrect nct tweet amazingly. I would like to apologise in advance as I've tried to the best of my capabilities in delivering this story.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @mooniesfortaeil

Little to Johnny's knowledge it was the dreadful time of the month again for him. He'd gone over to the mailbox in hopes to collect his payment from freelancing along with a random advert shoved in it as well till he saw an envelope lying just beneath his foot. He started breaking out in cold sweats once he'd picked it off the floor and was immediately slapped in the face with a rent payment letter.

“Shoot! Did he always ask for it this early.” He’d slammed the mailbox shut and shoved the letter into his bag. At this point, he was surely running late to a catch-up session he promised his friend. He skids across the corridor and stood impatiently waiting for the elevator.

The ding sound brought his eyes away from staring at the time on his phone, and as he looked up his whole body froze in place.  
“Oh! Morning Johnny! Good to see you I was about to..” his landlord, Baekhyun, was about to raise a finger at him, but he thought quick to divert from this bull of a morning chat.  
“Sorry, about that I’m kinda running late to a meeting, maybe you could tell Yuta about it?” Johnny shrugged, unsure if his landlord would take his excuse of a lecture. Baekhyun sighed and shooed him away in defeat. He quickly clambered out the door and released a breath of relief before continuing his marathon to the cafe.

Johnny quickly spotted his friend sitting near the window when he found himself close to tripping over the door of the cafe, momentarily turning the heads of other customers to his clumsy act.  
“How could you leave me hanging and show up this goddamn late?” Taeyong’s lips formed into a pout as Johnny slid into his seat discreetly avoiding the stares of the cafe workers.  
“I had to literally escape my apartment to come here, My landlord would’ve stopped my ass for a lecture about rent again, Luckily I tossed that over for Yuta to handle.” He smiled pleased at himself.  
“Why? Is freelancing not doing well?” He worryingly questions clearly seeing the expression on his friends face.  
“I haven't been receiving many event calls lately. What am I to do about it?”  
Johnny snatched his friends coffee off the table downing a gulp feeling the bitterness of it overtake his throat.  
Taeyong’s mind then sparked an idea, “I think I’ll be able to chat up my boss to free a vacancy at the restaurant.”  
“No way! you’d really do that for me Tae? I didn’t even ask.” Johnny stutters out taken aback by Taeyong’s suggestion.  
“I’ll help you with anything, of course, seeing that I was willing to wait on your ass this morning.” Taeyong sarcastically retorts. Johnny side-eyed his friend and chucks back a dry laugh in response. “Just come up to my place and I’ll walk you there tomorrow morning.” Feeling the tornado in his mind was brought to ease. The rest of the hours calmly passed chatting it back up on the memories they'd miss together.

The next day Johnny was out the door bright and early into the morning and drove his way to his friends'. They’ve left the apartment shortly after having Taeyong cook them up some breakfast. It didn’t take much of a walk to get to his workplace that was down a few blocks. His friend craned his neck to the side and pointed at a building at the end of the street.  
“That’s his restaurant right there,”  
its dark exterior made it stood out drastically from the buildings beside it, swallowing the light of the morning day. As we continue to walk closer, the texture of the brick walls and the ceiling high windows could be seen panning the front view of the restaurant.  
The street lights dimmed down as the sky was turning a pale blue color. Taeyong had trudged ahead and pulled open the restaurant door and they both walked into a site filled with black interior, engulfing them in a warm and homey aura  
The windows let in the sunlight that brightened the plane of counters and dining tables at the entrance of the restaurant. The back was mainly lit by dim yellow lights, a pair hanging on each wall.

It still seemed quite dark for Johnny to see, but his friend beside him could make out the much smaller figure rustling about the counters not realizing their presence.  
“Taeil~ Stop making a ruckus and come meet my friend!” He called out soon seeing a small head pop out from the said place. Taeyong waved his hand frantically, happily greeting the man named Taeil. He straightened himself up and welcomed them both, appearance looking a bit trashed.  
“Hi Taeyong, right, come around to the back table.” the man waved his hand, bidding them to follow in his direction and took their seats at the table. He points to the drinks in front of them, briefly meeting eyes with Johnny to make sure he understood the gesture. Johnny replied a quiet thank you. Clearing the papers and forms laid on the table then did he properly address himself.  
“Moon Taeil, owner of SoulMoons and a colleague of your friends'.” He firmly smiled extending a hand to shake Johnny’s. “I’ve heard of your interest however, let me check that you have the right qualifications as I do with every employment interview.” He said with an assertive tone, face stiff as a rock.  
Johnny hesitantly complied, without hesitation questions were thrown at his face asking of his experience, work background, leadership skills, down to the minuscule problems such as being able to handle a noisy bunch of kids and working in tight spaces. Johnny’s brain had mentally exploded, hardly grasping each word that flew out of Taeil’s mouth, he tries to coordinate any response he can in his mind. As Taeil questioned on, Johnny desperately chugs down the beverage in his hands to calm his nerves.  
Taeil then jutted his head up and shot his eyes directly at Johnny, brows raised clearly displeased at the silent reply he got. Like a kid caught stealing candy, he gasped and began to choke on his drink.  
Face still a shade of beet red from coughing, he finally responded.  
“I’ve only worked previously as a photographer, but would you count serving at Mcdonalds as an experience?” Johnny’s voice grew quieter as he spoke those words, the silence screwed him over to think he said something stupid.

“Anyways, just follow the shops' schedule precisely. Occasionally you would have to direct crew members to serve tables, and have plans organized for dinner events and that’s it.” Johnny’s face beamed into a smile.  
“I can’t thank you enough Mr.Moon.”  
Finishing up the interview the sun had fully risen, shining strikingly hot at noon. They made their way back to the register counter.  
“This place seriously looks stunning, fantasy-like almost.” Johnny compliments looking back at Taeil, half smiling back in gratitude.  
“Yeah..becoming a chef and opening my own restaurant has been a childhood dream of mine. This was what I've imagined.” He replies to Johnny as he wipes down the coffee machines. “Remember Suh, work starts Monday and make sure to come early.”  
seeing that Johnny nodded at the instruction, he turned around and took his leave entering the kitchen.

SItting in the kitchen Taeil was caught up in perusing through cooking shows, hearing the chime of the bell he knew Johnny had left. Being confronted by the said male in their brief exchange, his comment felt heartwarming to hear. “My qualifications might have been fulfilled,” Taeil said to himself.

“Dude, that interview was intense. How does a small guy like him look so intimidating? I mean I was sweating bullets in there.” Johnny babbled on since leaving the restaurant, hands were waving frantically in the air.  
“Everyone else thinks that apparently, but I don’t really see it. I mean unless it’s cause I’ve known him long since culinary school.” Taeyong shrugged back. “Come on now, he isn't that scary for a big giant like you.” ridiculously laughing at his friends' absurdity he smacked Johnny's chest.  
“Ow! What was that for?” exaggeratingly grabbing his chest acting in pain. Taeyong jokingly shoved him aside and made an escape for his apartment, knowing Johnny would've mauled him down for mocking him again. Johnny decided not to take things to heart leaving to go home without a word.


	2. Trying To Mix Things Up

No day seemed easy for Johnny despite having set his alarm to wake up early that morning. He’d been rushing about the apartment hastily getting dressed at who knows what time. Grabbing his stuff off the couch he jolts for the door only to get surprised by a disheveled looking zombie, coming to realize it was just his roommate.  
“Where are you going this early?” Yuta asked, his voice groggy, probably woken up by the tornado Johnny stirred up this morning.  
“To work, what else?” He responds, only sounding like a mumble with the piece of toast between his mouth. Already getting up from putting his shoes on at the doorway.  
“Oh alright… uh, see you I guess.” Yuta said scratching his head, eyes half awake to see the bolting figure of his roommate out the door.

Johnny carefully parked his car at the basement of Taeyong’s apartment heading his way to the restaurant. The morning still strongly smelt of fresh dewy grass, feeling a light wind flutter through his bed hair. Coming upon the restaurant he’d seen the closed sign hanging still against the door. Looking back, the streets were spotlessly empty for how early it was. Knowing that no one would notice him, he'd taken the time to check himself through the window, cleaning up his disastrous appearance.   
Taeil had been inside however organizing the tables in the restaurant just before opening. Heading over to the front windows he’d pull open the blinds, and gasped surprised to find Johnny in such close proximity to the glass. Taeil frantically rushed to the door thinking he was crazy for imagining things.

“Didn’t know you’ve arrived already.” Johnny nervously words out, fiddling with his hands by his side, embarrassed at what Taeil found him doing.   
“What are you standing around for. Come in then.” Following what Taeil said, Johnny rashly thought to squeeze through the space between Taeil and the opening of the door. Barely managing to brush by each other's shoulders.  
“Uhm...so Taeyong called last night, mentioning what you said about me? And I just want to apologize, it was wrong of me to be brash towards you yesterday.” Taeil said, shyly diverting his eyes away from Johnny. He leads them through to the back, showing him his office and the work stations in the kitchen area. Taeil handed him a clipboard seeing that it listed down a few names on the sheet of paper, He noted that they were the restaurants' servers asking him to look through their profiles learning about them a bit before they'd come in late

Shuffling back towards the counter, the place of their first conversation, Taeil offered to make Johnny a solace drink, still feeling guilty from the apology. Johnny grabbed the drink handed to him and prompted them to cheers, Taeil complied so. Johnny chuckled slightly before taking a sip of the drink, humming in response at how delicious it was.  
“We’ve gotten off on the wrong foot that time. Bad for a first impression I know, but I mean Taeyong’s my best friend and yours too. We should all at least try to get along.” Taeil carefully listened to Johnny’s reasoning even though his back was turned from where he sat at the counter, looking back at the man he realized a hand was stuck out at him.  
“I’m looking forward to knowing more of you Moon Taeil.” he heard him say, taking his hand he shook it lightly. Johnny smiled and thanked the later for his kindness and signaled that he’ll head to his office. 

Taeil had called for Johnny getting him to meet his crew members. He brought around 2 younger looking boys he thought couldn’t be much older than 18. Firstly introducing himself, “Hi I’m Johnny, the new manager here. Nice to finally meet you guys!" he said giving them a warm smile. However, he didn’t expect them to subsequently snicker in response. Laughters set aside they’d politely bow to him. Facing one of the boys, his red hair mainly stood out to him. He'd also observe that he possessed sparkly deer-like eyes, promptly introducing himself as Donghyuk. The smaller boy next to him soft yet cunning looking, also mentioned his name being Renjun.

CRASH! peering over Johnny alarmingly saw a raven-haired boy appear in the kitchen clothes messily untucked. Toppling over he bumps into a chef as he desperately tries to clock in on time.   
Realizing the boys hadn’t left, Johnny heard Donghyuck speak up, “He’s Jeno, another one of our crew.”  
“Must’ve stayed up gaming again huh?” Renjun added to his friends' statement.  
“What’s new,” Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes. The mentioned boy walked his way over greeting Johnny while clearly out of breath. However, the chef he’d bump into earlier was stomping his way towards them, indefinitely scolding Jeno for being a walking hazard in the kitchen. His head was bowed down in shame. The chef had finished going on a raging tangent that he’d finally turned to notice Johnny, noticeably not recognizing the new face. Shooing away the boys to do their work he turned to face him.  
“So you’re the new guy Taeil mentioned about, the name's Ten by the way.” he leaned against the counter, smugly crossing his arms.  
“Sorry about Jeno, I apologize in behalf.” Johnny bowed to him.   
“I’ll accept, only if you could help me, won’t you big guy?” Ten waved his hand over, walking along the back of the kitchen. “Just saying, your rascals are quite the mischievous ones of the bunch. So be sure to keep your guards up.” he suddenly advised.   
Ten went on to list out the ingredients he needed, having Johnny reach to grab the stuff mainly located on the high shelves, shortly before going back to their conversation.  
“My boyfriend worked here and he’d been a manager like you, well before he got fired. It was Hyuck's fault really.” Johnny raised a brow at the mention of the name, seemingly intrigued at what he was gonna say. “He’d nearly burn down this whole damn restaurant blow torching a CEO’s sons food. Well along with their tablecloth.” Johnny’s mouth dropped open.  
“All because he couldn’t risk not flirting with that Mark boy during the company dinner they had here.” Ten facepalmed himself at the fact.   
“Next morning, I walked in on Doyoung getting scolded by Taeil and his face literally looked like a flaming hot cheeto. The next instant he’d gotten fired.” Ten huffed out a sigh, seeing a saddening look loom over him.  
The boys had unknowingly snuck into the pantry listening on their conversation, propping their heads near the door. “Couldn’t he had just fire Hyuck?” Jeno spoke out, confiding their hiding spot, Ten and Johnny’s head turned towards them.  
“Oh right, that’s cause he’s Taeil’s favorite child~ Huh I liked Doyoung-Hyung better!” Rolling his eyes he walked away shuffling back to work, the rest just stared confused at the outburst.  
“Oh shut up Jen!, course Doyoung-Hyung always takes your side! He never appreciated our hard-working asses even once.” They heard Donghyuck's voice distantly within the kitchen as they closed the door of the pantry. Heading to Ten’s station Johnny put down the ingredients he held in his hands.   
“I better settle their argument then, thanks for the help!” Ten brushes Johnny off and left him to go about the rest of his day. 

The employees were beginning to disperse one by one leaving the restaurant as the workday had ended, now 6 in the evening. Johnny overheard Taeyong talking to Taeil finding them standing around the coffee machines at the register.  
“Oh, John, why don’t you stay a bit not that you have anything better to do?” Taeyong suggested noticing that Johnny had entered the scene.  
“Sure why not.” He pulled up a bar stool to the counter, hunching over to see what they were doing. “Is this what you guys usually do in your spare time?” He asked seeing bottles of syrups and jars of different types of coffee beans spread across the counter.  
“Nah, this is just a fun way to generate new ideas for the drinks menu,” Taeil responded, pouring some caramel syrup into a measuring cup he held in the other hand.   
“So John, what are you planning to do? I mean like after settling your rent, would you be like finding a proper photography job around here?” Taeyong questioned turning to display a green looking drink in Johnny’s direction. Looking blankly he pointed at it confused at what he meant before being motioned to drink it.  
“I could use a new aspiration to be honest,” taking a full swig of the beverage, surprised that it tasted more like leaves to him, thinking it would be matcha flavor.   
“Like what?” Taeil asked this time.  
“I don’t know, I guess cooking or song composing?” He randomly replies knowing his thoughts had drifted away, staring silently at the sun setting through the wide view of the window.  
“Well, I’ll force Yuta’s lazy ass to find a job first, if you please~” Propping his head up, leaning an elbow on the counter, shoving the biggest, evilest smile towards Johnny.   
“Or maybe, we could use some helping hands in the kitchen here. The kids aren’t really getting the job done with all the gossiping.” Taeil came to suggest, thought better to offer Johnny a safer option than whatever Taeyong meant by what he said.  
“I’ll be willing to stay, only if I’d get a pay rise that is,” Johnny boldly states looking hopingly at Taeil. He paused to think only to shrug back at him, smacking Taeyong to concentrate on making the drinks. Johnny gladly helped with all the cleaning up afterward. 

“Seems like I’ve got a lot of things to write up from tonight,” waving about the papers he held in his hands. Johnny clearly being polite, didn't hesitate to not hold in his yawn any longer. “Haha don’t think you’ll stay up till then I see.” Johnny smiled tiredly. “Better get some rest for tomorrow then.” Gathering up the stuff in their bags both Johnny and Taeyong were ready to head home together. Taeil let them go through the front, seeing them off resting his body up against the doorframe. Johnny stuck his arm out from under the awning at the entrance way of the restaurant feeling a few wet droplets on his skin. “Rain is starting to lightly fall,” he called, signaling the message to Taeyong.  
“Alright then, We better get going Tae. Get home safely.” Taeyong said.   
“It’ll subside after a few hours surely, see you guys tomorrow.” Taeil waved them off seeing them run down the street to Taeyong’s apartment. He went back inside closing the door behind him.


	3. Sweet and Tasty Looking As You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're still enjoying the story! This chapter to me has been the most (hopefully) satisfied I've ever felt since starting to write this story. Hope you enjoy! ^\/^

Johnny arrived at about the same time as he did yesterday. However, from afar he’d seem to notice another figure was standing at the door of the restaurant. The man turned to see Johnny walking towards him. Both greeting each other with a bow. He remembered that they’d bump into each other in the locker room, recalling the name being mentioned to him in their brief conversation.  
“Oh morning Kun, Is Taeil not in yet?” he questioned, though he could clearly see the keys dangling from the managers’ hands. However, from what he was told Taeil would’ve usually opened up.  
“Morning, actually Taeil called in sick today. He’d gotten a fever getting home through the downpour last night. Guessing that he forgot to bring an umbrella to work yesterday.” Seeing that that was the case, Johnny thanked Kun for telling him the news. Getting in to start their workday like normal, not knowing why the lingering thought of Taeil slightly bothered him while he packed his stuff into his locker. Johnny was working when he happened to see Taeyong walk by his office. He quickly rushed out and grabbed him by the arm. Being that he was as light as a feather his friend jolted so far back he nearly toppled over himself. He harshly ripped his arm out of Johnny’s grip and whipped around to face him holding a fighting stance, before calmly putting them down. “You literally scared me, John, what is it?” seeing his friend looking frantic.  
“Taeil’s sick from last night.” He blurts out, letting the thought loose, having been holding onto the worry since being told this morning. Taeyong eyes definitely widened at how Johnny got around to know. He mentioned the manager, Kun, earlier who had told him about it.  
“Taeil only texted it to me last night, his lonely ass, however, decides that I should care for his sick one. Say Johnny could you do me a favor? Go visit Taeil after work and check on him for me, will you?” His friend told him, quick to scribble an address on a piece of paper he pulled out of nowhere.  
“It’s just that everyone else thinks he’s scary Johnny.”  
Taking Johnny’s hands he clasped the slightly crumpled paper between them. Noticing the shift of tone in his voice as he spoke. Knowing himself he felt guilt-tripped somewhat. How awkward is it just thinking that you’re going to be barging into your own boss’s apartment, and only knowing him for like three days?  
“Screw it! Fine, I’ll go.” He shoved the paper into the pocket of his apron. Dismissing the earlier thought. How could it possibly turn bad?  
“I know you can Johnny,” Taeyong firmly smiles, sending a slap to the back as brotherly approval.

The restaurant had been deserted, as Johnny and Taeyong were left to clean the rest of the restaurant up. The other employees had gone home earlier leaving Taeyong in charge of locking up.  
“You’re a real life savior Johnny. Gotta go see ya tomorrow!” Taeyong said before jogging down the street to his apartment. Whatever business Taeyong had, he looked too excited going about doing it. Minding himself he followed along the same path heading to the basement car park instead. He entered his car making his way to the given address of Taeil’s apartment.

Taking him less than half an hour of a drive to the place, he finally saw the construct of the apartment. He settled to park his car on the side of the street, seeing that there were no cars about this time.  
He lazily took the lift up to the 3rd floor, even though he knew his lanky feet could get him there far more easily. He turned right down the hallway, 4 doors down he finally came upon the front door to the actual apartment of his boss. He nervously shakes up his hands before forming a fist to knock on the door, maybe a little bit too hard. He noticed that it got pushed open and he entered quietly, the scene in front of him couldn’t look any cuter than the man itself. He sat sleeping upright on the sofa, the tv being left on a bake-off competition to play out. Johnny slipped his shoes off and walked towards where Taeil lied on the sofa, sitting softly on the edge scared that he could disrupt him by the slightest movement. Johnny instinctively reaches out his hand placing the backside lightly on the sleeping man’s forehead. Taeil somehow sensitive to the warm touch stirred interrupted from his light sleep. He watched the hazy looking figure in front of him pull back their hand, too quick to realize what they’d been doing to him. Johnny slightly jumped back, startled by the man who he’d awaken.  
“Ugh...Johnny? Why are you here?” Taeil groans out, shifting about between the cocoon of blankets he’d wrap himself in.  
“I got sent to check up on you, and it seems like certain matters couldn’t be handled alone. How long have you been sitting here?” He’d asked facing the man beside him. He couldn’t properly make out his expression, only having the glow of the tv screen light up a side of his face.  
“Uh, the whole day?” He says timidly, feeling unsure of how the other male would react. Quickly sparing himself he adds on, “It’s just a fever! Resting and laying around is better than physically moving you know!”  
Johnny decided to back off from the defensive comment fired at him. “You got any medication?,” he asks softly instead to Taeil.  
“In the toilet cabinet,” he mentions to Johnny, a pout crosses his face before proceeding to defeatedly hide back under his stack of blankets. Johnny got off the couch and trudged through the dimly lit hallway opening every door he could possibly find until a third one opened him to the bathroom. He lifted open the cabinet and rummaged through to find the fever medicine. On the way back he’d found a light switch, tripping it on he saw the living room finally coming into view. A single couch where Taeil had been laying on, sat on top of a large plain yellow rug. The only decor was a potted plant that stood beside the entrance of the apartment door.  
“Have you not eaten anything at all? or at least had food delivered or something?” Coming to see the now visible face of his fellow sick boss. Swearing he could’ve seen a small trickle of cold sweat down his forehead.  
“Just hand me the bottle,” He firmly says trying to snatch the bottle out Johnny’s hand. Emphasizing that he really couldn’t reach from where he stood towering above him beside the couch.  
“Not unless you eat! And..grant me permission to use your kitchen,” Johnny voices in outrage. Hands trembling by his side, like a kid having a fit. Taeil slumps back down in defeat.  
“Alright, just don’t burn the building down.”

Johnny was already rummaging through the fridge, seemingly able to find all the ingredients he needed. Deciding he could make Taeil his special chicken soup. Halfway done with the cooking Taeil had woken up from another short nap he’d fallen into. The aroma of the chicken stock swirled around from the kitchen into the living room, seeing that Johnny was literally cooking opposite the room from him. He unraveled himself from the blankets trudging up to the kitchen island. He sat upon a stool peering over to see what Johnny was cooking.  
“Didn’t know you could cook,” He simply says, only that it was towards Johnny’s back view. Johnny clearly saw he looked a bit hazy from just getting up off the one spot he sat on the couch.  
“I’m making mother Suh’s specialty. She was the one who taught me how to cook, well back at the old house.” He says coming back after chopping some more herbs on the opposite counter, plopping them into the soup. “Ha! I was such a talented kid picking up on things quickly.” he proudly smiles to himself.  
“Surely, when he couldn’t even cope going through a normal interview without ending up in a coughing fit,” Taeil fires back, along with a coarse and dry laugh.  
“Hey don’t bring that up again~” Johnny whines out, still stirring about the chicken soup in the pot.  
He finally turns the stove off, ladling in the soup to a bowl he grabbed off the side. Johnny hands it over the counter for Taeil to take handing alongside a soup spoon and a small bowl of rice he could eat it with. He cleans up the mess he made in the silence between hearing Taeil eat and the clanks of pots as he washes up. Johnny leans back onto the counter looking at Taeil finishing up his soup, he then speaks up in the silence.  
“Don’t you ever miss your parent? I mean I’ve left home at 22 for a photography job all the way here in Seoul.”  
“W-wait did something happen at your previous job?” Taeil stutters out, putting down the empty bowl of soup back onto the counter. Too delicious and too quick to be gone. Johnny’s face grew into a displeasing expression, his eyes scrunched at the memory of the event. “Nobody knew the asshole of a CEO was using the company’s money to gamble a few years back. We were pissed when they told us all our contracts would be cut off, that’s when the investigators broke the news to us. We were just left utterly shocked.” He huffed out a sigh, releasing the aggravated feeling from his chest.  
“After, I’d let myself do some freelance photography work instead. Except until it wasn’t doing enough to pay for my apartment rent.”  
“So that justifies why you came to find Taeyong at my restaurant huh?” Johnny only replied with a kind innocent smile.  
“At least you guys were a big help, compared to my sluggish roommate.”

“Couldn’t you just moved back in with your parents?” Taeil questioned this time, seeing that the idea could’ve entirely resolve Johnny's issue. A slur of a sound leaves Johnny’s mouth, clearly skeptic about the perfect solution presented to him.  
“Oooh, I don’t think that’d be easy, I mean, traveling back overseas to Chicago Taeil, is a hella lot of money,” Johnny nervously laughs, “And I’m kinda still quite broke right now.”  
Taeil looked hella shocked. Never come to thinking that Johnny was a foreigner.  
“Enough about me, Let me hear more about you, What came about starting SoulMoons?” He expectantly asks still leaning up against the counter. Stretching himself across the kitchen island to look at Taeil's face.  
Clearing his throat he replies, “My mother was a big inspiration for it actually, I’m only here to fulfill this dream of her’s.”  
“Could she not open the restaurant with you?” Johnny came to question, off-put by the slight down tone as Taeil spoke.  
“She had passed away before I even got to graduate high school when we lived in the states,” Taeil’s face conveyed a look of solemn.  
“So sorry to hear that…” Johnny’s voice trails off as he listens to what Taeil had to convey.  
“No need for sympathy Johnny,” Taeil raises his head, snorting in a heavy breath from nearly breaking in front of Johnny to the memory. “This is my only sense of connection to my mom and I can’t be happier than having set up SoulMoons for her,” He smiles to Johnny with glistening eyes. Johnny looks amazed at Taeil being that the positive thinking showed such a deeper character to his boss, much to his more scary and heated personality.  
After the long talk they had, Johnny brought Taeil to his actual bedroom, asking him to sit up against the headboard. He brought along the medicine Taeil had to take, handing him a glass of water after to drink down the aftertaste of the medicine. 

Johnny stripped off a few extra blankets that covered Taeil in order for him to recover more quickly whilst making sure that Taeil was comfortable in bed.  
“You know I’ll always have you back boss, see you tomorrow.” Johnny gets up from sitting on the bedside, he stood beside the doorway ready to make his way out the room.  
“Anytime Johnny,” Taeil thanked him with a smile full of gratitude. Johnny proceeds to quietly close the door and exits the apartment, packing away the mess he had brought leaving the place back to its unchanged state of pillows overthrown on the couch and a clean kitchen.


	4. A Recipe For Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day skip to Friday

The frantic weekday had passed, nevertheless, weekends were even busier for Johnny, running about doing grocery shopping at the mart down his street. Before he left the apartment looking like a mugger by chance with the outfit he chucked together, Yuta clambered up to him and asked to borrow his car. Trusting that he wouldn't get into an accident, Johnny willingly gave into Yuta’s plead. The shopping took at least an hour and a half or so until he arrived back at the door of their shared place.  
Unlocking the door, he hauled the stuff in his hands onto their kitchen counter. He trudged back to the living room putting his keys down onto the coffee table before going to his room to grab his laptop to work on an event plan. As soon as the bedroom doors swing open, he sees a small chest sitting on top his bed, unlocked. Going over he peered to see that it was his savings box, the twist was it was half empty.  
Hearing the front door click, he quickly grabbed the box marching his way to the suspected culprit who just entered their apartment. Facing the man from a distance opposite the hallway, Johnny stood with such a look of disbelief yet the anger in him started to bubble towards the surface, feeling his face heat up a bit.  
His roommate stood frozen, having Johnny look him this way surely wasn’t gonna bring him any good.  
“Oh, you’re home…” He says it as a whisper, but could be heard so clearly through the silent tension between them. Yuta speaks again, “y-you know I-I just wanted to buy a small gift for Sichengie!” he worded. Stuck in between the open slit of the door he walks forward unwilling to make an escape from the fierce looking Johnny. His body jolted shocked as the man shouted again.  
“Again with the excuses Yuta! I’ve lent you enough money but why break into my savings? Ridiculous! That was to pay the rent too!” Johnny incredulously shouts at Yuta, his voice booming off the walls of the apartment. “I’ve let you off cause you’re family but this wasn’t what you promised me when I decided to let you live here!” A sad tone washed over Johnny’s remark, his trust had broken a little.  
“I’m still finding a job!” Yuta countered back.  
“For how long now? It’s been more than a year.” Johnny’s voice turned a tone darker, motionlessly saying the response as if he’d said it a billion times. Yuta only managed a messy blurt of words as he was caught off guard by the change in Johnny’s attitude. Knowing Yuta, Johnny knew he’d try to think of fighting back with his weakness,  
“And I’m not easing off you just because of that breakup ages ago. I’m sure you’re more than over it now, you’ve got Sicheng now!”  
He knew that what he said deeply struck Yuta and no argument was made, holding his head low not wanting to face his roommate. He weakly holds onto his doorknob, cracking open a hole small enough for him to squeeze into his room. The tension wears down and Johnny knew he had to get out and release a breather somewhere. Grabbing a bag he fiercely shoves his clothes and laptop along into the bag. He forcefully puts his shoes on and sets for his car, Phoning Taeyong on the way down the lift.  
“Hi Tae, Are you free for a drink right now?” Johnny says once Taeyong had picked up his call. Listening patiently as he sat in the driver's seat of his car he heard mumbles of his friend's voice.  
“Johnny I wish I could help you with your problems, but I can’t right now cause..” he stops mid-sentence shifting about something through the other side. “I gotta bring this drunk baby home...Oh my god, Jae STOP trying to kiss me!, NO don’t latch onto me!”  
Hearing incoherent sounds of grunting and the bustling of cars from the other end he could barely make out what his friend was fussing about before the call turns off. Resting his head on the steering wheel his phone still stuck in his hand.  
He tried calling Taeil for help this time. The phone picked up. Quick to his words Johnny muttered to the unknowingly half asleep Taeil the opposite end.  
“Hi Taeil?, Could you possibly let me in for a night? I’m kinda not in good terms with my roommate right now.” Waiting over for a reply, the line shortly fell in silence. He seconds the thought, what if he’d disrupted Taeil he might get cranky and shout at him-  
“You know, Sorry I bothered you at such hour, I’ll just not-” However a rough voice had spoken up, jolting out his words in desperation.  
“No! No sure Johnny, You’re welcome to stay at mine, I'll wait up for you.” Johnny sighed in relief, thanking Taeil and expressing a small sorry for having woken him up. He soon pulled out the basement and headed for the male’s apartment.

Taeil tiredly stood up to open the door for the expected guest. Johnny’s long limbs taking him quickly to the living room while Taeil trudged behind moving slowly. Johnny made a loud thunk as he sat on the floor, the noise partially coming from the bag slung over his shoulders that made an impact with the floor.  
“Do you have any drinks?” Taeil heard Johnny ask solemnly. That had been the first they’d spoken that night. He's never seen Johnny look this down since he was usually bubbly from the last time they conversed. Grabbing Johnny a wine bottle he found, he filled him up half a glass, putting down the bottle on the coffee table next to him.  
“This ass of my roommate is just making me stressed all over,” Johnny spoke from his leaning position against the couch eyes calmly shut. He reached for the glass taking in a sip of the drink. “He decides to break into my savings and steal some money to buy a present? All I’ve been doing is just working my ass off on paying the damn rent.” He arguably complains. Taeil didn't know if he had to reply comfortably staying silent and Johnny continued on. A scoff comes out of the man in front of him, his face changed to a dumbstruck smile. “I haven’t gotten this heated at Yuta, not even when we casually bicker about small things.”

“Was there a reason you took him in?” Taeil spoke out questioning Johnny to get full closure of the situation. Johnny looked a bit dazed, not caring that he'll accidentally spill on his roommate's whole history when confronting the whole problem to Taeil.  
“He’d broken off a 2-year engagement after coming out to his fiance, a woman! and I clearly remember him telling me over the phone straight after breaking the news to her. Pleaded to let him stay at mine.” Johnny felt how sick he must’ve been shouting at Yuta, forgetting the man he’d ask for help tears shot down his face. “He’s much happier now with someone else why was I stupid to bring that up again? He must be so pissed at me.” He grabbed at his hair pulling it in frustration. Reaching his hand out again for the cup he drained down the rest of the liquid. A burn enfolded around his throat.  
“Well Johnny, I’m glad you stood to help. You’ve provided the best support you can for him as family.” Taeil states calmly, neutralizing Johnny’s much more aggressive tone.  
“Why aren’t you acknowledging that I’m wrong for bitching on my friend like that?!” Raising his own voice at Taeil, he grew tense.  
“Calm down Johnny! put the glass down before anything else!” Taeil shouted warning him. He looked wide-eyed to see the male backing away, arms defensively held towards him. Johnny insisted, stepping forward to ask Taeil what was the matter, he could see him start to tremble when he stops in his tracks. Seeing Taeil in this state he carefully backs off not wanting to further harm the smaller. They waited out the time calming down in the prevailing silence that takes over before talking it out with one another.

“Sorry about worrying you. It’s just an impulsive act I’ve grown to have.” Taeil fiddled about with his fingers after handing him a can of sprite, altering to a sober way for them to talk out Johnny’s problem.  
“Are you for sure that you’re alright with me here? I think It’d be better for me to leave.” Johnny bantered with himself back and forth, throwing occasional questions to the poised Taeil.  
“No! It’s just that I've never panicked like that before, except the time I lived with my dad. I don’t see you wanting to harm me Johnny plus I’m here to comfort you about your roommate.” Johnny gladly understood and settle back down though he couldn’t fight off apologizing to Taeil a billion times after. An hour had passed after midnight. Both of them lean their heads tiredly against the couch, it was a surprise that Johnny hadn’t found the energy to doze off as he quietly asks Taeil.  
“If you don’t mind, What was your dad like?” he turns towards Taeil seeing his eyes flutter open briefly from having them closed.

“He was a fun father, he used to always take me and my sister out to play sports. We even got to go to lots of amusement and water parks every holiday back in the states. But after mom passed he decided to move us all back to Korea since his employment contract had also ended. The first year had been a mess, trying to find a job there in Busan as well as for me settling into my university dorm all the way in Seoul. I come back briefly during holidays and at that particular time, the house looked deteriorated. The front gates were open, rooms had been left in darkness and bottles of drinks were left lying everywhere. A few hours later dad came home whirling open the front really hard that it banged the wall opposite it. He was swinging around a beer bottle in his hands and was looking at us with a sinister smile. I quickly brought my sister behind me seeing dad trudge wobbly towards us making it blatantly obvious he had gotten really intoxicated. He threw the bottle in his hand brutally smashing into shards on the wall behind us before collapsing on the floor. I then quickly drag us out from the living room until we came to our aunt’s house not too far along.” after finishing the story Taeil turned seeing tears well in Johnny's eyes, “What are you sad about Johnny?” sitting up he turned to him in concern.

“I‘ve never heard something so heartbreaking. How could your dad change just like that?” he felt a growing hatred towards the man knowing how he'd been treating Taeil in the past.  
“Neither did I guess he would become a drunkard. Should I even feel guilty for running away?” He honestly replies bunching up his sleeves to wipe Johnny’s tear-stained cheeks. 

Taeil stood up to grab Johnny a mattress to sleep on for that night while he still seemingly downs some more cans of sprite. Taeil walks back in later seeing the male's head resting flat on the coffee table evident that he’d fallen asleep. Tackling the larger male’s body down onto the mattress, he placed the pillows and blankets for him as well as clean up the drinks that cluttered up the table before heading himself to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I've been busy preparing for Eid as well as studying for exams so this chapter took quite a while to write. This may go on for the next few as well so please do bear in mind ^_^


	5. Talk it Over a Cup of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God was it hard for me to re-write this chapter twice. Thinking that I didn't like how I was writing this finally proves to be satisfactory. So enjoy the update!

The cold Saturday morning hits Johnny as it tickles at his nose making him pull up the covers of his blanket further over his face. Helplessly enough the blanket wasn’t great for a size like his leaving his ankles stuck out in the cold. Taeil, on the other hand, had been stirring about on his bed momentarily before deciding to wake up and make a big breakfast, which was much needed for him as well as the guest he had over.

In the midst of cooking Taeil jolts in surprise hearing a sharp thud sound from the living room. He cursed to himself seeing that a few pieces of scrambled egg flew out the pan when a realization hits him, he’d forgotten that he left Johnny sleeping on the floor last night. “You awake Johnny?” He curiously asks taking a peek into the living room from over the kitchen counter.  
“More than ever,” The man replies with a hand rubbing at a sore red looking forehead.  
“I could only make up for a small breakfast today, but would eggs and toast be alright?” Taeil calls from the kitchen, turning the stove off he goes to plate the food.  
“Anything would be great for now,” Johnny says in return sitting himself up against the couch when he sees Taeil bring in the food to the coffee table, taking his own seat on the sofa. Johnny shoves a spoonful of eggs into his mouth and thanked the other afterward for even thinking of cooking for him and he smiles in return, quietly turning back to the show on the tv as he munches on his own piece of toast.

Johnny had just gotten out of the shower realizing that he didn’t bring clothes to change into, mentally cursing to himself he discreetly makes his way out of the toilet holding tightly at the towel wrapped around his waist, he headed for the spare room of the apartment when he bumps into Taeil in the hallway. Yelping in fright he turns away frantically avoiding the sight of the male in front of him, “Y-you know, I’ll just wait over there, on the sofa,” the male mentions slowly backing up. Not until much further, he hits his leg on the armchair of the sofa sending him falling onto his back. Johnny cutely snickers at the man before going his way to change in the room

Johnny called back once he was done and walked out to see Taeil curled up on the sofa with his phone. He turns to look behind him at the male, probably staring a bit too long at how fitted his broad shoulders looked in his denim jacket before he realized he wasn't getting up, so he snaps himself out of it and signals to Johnny that they could leave.

Once they exited the apartment complex the cold had come hurdling back once again. Johnny jogged over to his car parked to the side of the road and jumps over into the drivers’ seat. As he starts the car, the engine only continues to make chugging noises before he takes a look at the gas meter and sees that the needle is flat at zero.  
“Crap! There’s no gas left,” he says exiting from the car, coming around to Taeil’s side he ruffles his hair in frustration.  
“Here, a number I know can tow your car for you,” Taeil motions a business card into his hand, urgently taking it he called on his phone.

His car was quickly town away from the apartment stranding both males on the side of the street. Johnny was busy in his thoughts when he heard Taeil’s voice speak to him. “Do you wanna get that hangover drink from the convenience store?” The male suggests and he just nodded along with the plan. Along the walk, Taeil had to address to the male on what happened last night, with a slightly teasing tone of course catching himself up to the male walking ahead of him, “Is sobbing and acting cute a drunken habit of yours?” He asks Johnny indirectly, facing himself towards the street where they come up to the convenience store.

“Yongie would’ve probably known more than me,” Johnny replies after a small thought about it pushing open the door to store. He goes over to the shelves lined with many bottles with the smaller toddling slightly after him. “you did look quite cute last night,” Taeil whispers to himself as he pretends to scan his eyes down the aisle. Johnny swings around shocking Taeil still in his tracks, “what,” he mouths out, defensively jutting his chin at him. He must’ve heard something from the elder’s mouth and was gonna ask him to repeat them again but decided against that. He grabbed the bottle he was looking for and goes up to the cashier before the smaller joins him back placing down a water bottle alongside his drink. Just as Johnny went to reach for his wallet Taeil whips his credit card out and intimidatingly holds his stare until the payment was made then did he thank and smile to the worker. Johnny rolls his eyes and brings their drinks up to the table counters at the front of the store, cracking his bottle open he evidently downs it in an instant. “I wasn’t really acting like myself right?” the taller questions before coughing sharply into his fist, feeling the drink hit him in the back of the throat. Taeil watches him and sighs before wrenching open the water bottle he had, he hands it over to Johnny who takes a big gulp out of it.

The taller proceeded to calm down and Taeil ensures himself that he was fine enough to leave, he tsk-tsked under his breath making his way out the door meanwhile, Johnny chugs down the rest of the water and tosses it into the bin. He goes after Taeil out the store, noticing that he wasn't heading in the direction back to the apartment as he chases him. “Thanks for that I guess...Hey! where are you going?” Johnny calls following in close behind the elder.  
“I said we’d have a little walk didn’t I?” he replies, smiling to himself breathing in the refreshing morning air.  
“I meant to ask about your dad, It wasn’t my intention to hurt you…” Johnny says as he pleads at the older. However, the male had lost attention though whatsoever when he spots an ice cream cart near the park, he pulls Johnny's wrist along with him excitedly running towards it. “Can I get two melon bars please?” He asks the salesman.  
The smaller stops sooner than expected immediately letting Johnny's hands go catching himself by surprise when he almost topples over. As oblivious as he is, Taeil inaudibly shoves an ice cream in his face humming for him to take it. With frustration, he snatched it off the elder and bravely bites into it shocking him with a regretful brain freeze. “Don’t I trust you enough? From all that we’ve shared about,” Taeil questions tilting his head sideways, raising an eyebrow at Johnny.  
“I agree, But aren’t you closer to Tae in a way, more than me?” the taller replies  
“Well, you’re an exception of course! It’s not like I share my past with just anyone,” Taeil fights back at the obliviousness of the other. Before Johnny presses him with more questions he quickly interrupts the taller. “Finish up, we’re heading back now,” the smaller says abruptly standing up, he goes to throw his ice cream stick away before walking off.

The streets were starting to clog with cars seeming as it was close to the end of working hours as they walked back onto the main street. “If you needed a ride home after work, just let me know,” Taeil shouts the offer over the noisy car traffic beside them. Of course, Johnny had forgotten, when he’s clearly the one in charge to organize them. On that note, he remembered that he was working on it last night. Forgetting that he'd still left it unfinished till now he began to freak out urgently bidding Taeil to quickly make their way back to the apartment.

Johnny gets to working on his plan just as soon as he crashes down onto the living room floor, his bag left strewn over the sofa. Being the considerate person he is Taeil swerves over into the kitchen to distract himself by making a snack, finding a can of popcorn kernels he could work with.

He tiptoes back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand, discreetly making his way over to the couch as to not get noticed by the busy man. However, Johnny wasn’t one to not realize the rustling noises he hears behind his back, so he turns around evidently finding Taeil awkwardly hunched, looking just as surprised back at him. He ultimately spurts out in laughter, unexpectedly seeing this weird side of the elder. Taeil laughs himself off lightly as he retracted from the position, “Oh, were you already done?” he asks shyly. Johnny hummed a yes in response stretching out his sore limbs from having sat on the floor for a couple of hours. “I guess...do you wanna watch something?” Taeil asks through a mouthful of popcorn, taking his seat on the couch. Pretty much without hesitation, he grabs a seat beside the elder snatching the blanket off the armrest, he shuffles himself a little closer to throw the blanket over the both of them. Taeil tries to ignore the fact that Johnny was sat so close to him, he nervously flickers through to find the Toy Story series and decides to play that for the rest of the afternoon.

Taeil hadn’t noticed that Johnny was slumped against his shoulders halfway through the movie when on an occasion he had to get up again to fill the empty popcorn bowl. He felt a weight slip off his shoulders and he quickly turns to catch it, ending up with him cradling the sleeping Johnny’s head in his hands. Taeil lowers himself back onto the couch as he lays the male back onto his shoulder. Seeing that he must’ve been tired from all that happened today he quietly turns the TV off, long forgetting the movie he’d been watching so that Johnny would be able to sleep more peacefully. Taeil too soon falls into a slumber as the drowsiness from his eyelids hits him.

Had the nap wouldn’t be disturbed by the loud barking of the neighbor’s dogs Taeil wouldn’t have been so rudely woken up. He pats around him with his eyes still closed before proceeding to dig out a device he was searching for from under the covers. He squints at the screen to check the time briefly before placing it over on the coffee table sitting himself up as combs through the mess of his hair still drowsing in sleepiness. “Oh, It’s 5:30 already?” He says plainly acknowledging the fact of it. Not until did he spring his eyes open in realization, “The restaurant opens in an hour!” In the moment of frenzy, the shock managed to cause the sleeping male beside him to fall off the couch. Taeil proceeded to smack the male's arm shouting in his face frantically, “Get yourself together Johnny, we have to rush and set up for an event at the restaurant!” Taeil runs off to get himself dressed in his work clothes just as Johnny was still frozen with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. He runs through Taeil’s words cursing at himself coming to realize the situation. Taeil runs back into the living room and throws over his car keys to Johnny. “You drive the car there,” he quickly states walking his way to the front door. The taller stutters out an agreement proceeding to grab his bag off the floor and goes after the male. They bolted out the apartment with lightning speed having no time to waste getting themselves to the restaurant.

The drive grew painstakingly silent the faster they went down the road heading to the restaurant, and the tension of the situation clouds into their thoughts. Taeil charges out the car unlocking his own side of the door as Johnny stopped by the side of the street to let him down. He lunges for the restaurants' door swinging it open, his friend Taeyong walks him over to the woman that stood smugly waiting for him at the counter. “Oh my god Taeil I was so scared you wouldn’t be turning up in a situation like this,” his friend whisper-shouts to him pleading with thankfulness. He approaches the lady donned in her neat maroon jacket, with shoes to match, as she trains her eyes on his walking figure. He gives her a short bow and takes a short glance at his watch before greeting the woman, “You’re early today ma’am,” faking a polite smile to her as he came round the counter checking on the clipboard for reservations.

Johnny appears the next moment from the back door as he ties around an apron over his crinkly shirt, he approaches his crew as they stood by to watch the scene. “I have no time to waste as I have an important meeting to attend tonight,” she says eloquently, “Make these two your guests, chef Moon,” she grits out through her teeth, addressing the male formally by his position sounding ever so forcefully polite. Taeil calms himself feeling his blood boil as he makes a glance towards Johnny. He signals back a nod confirming that he’d heard the order before ushering his boys into the kitchen to command their tasks for the night.

Jeno went on back inside to set the table for the pair just as Donghyuck was called up by a chef to serve the food. Johnny held onto Renjun last as he guides him over to the sound system, he hands him his clipboard before making his way to the dining room, “Give me some jazz music in here, will you?” he orders, proudly giving him a pat on the back moving on with other tasks.

Johnny snatches a lighter off the kitchen counter and takes it with him into the dining room to light up some candles he’d seen decorated around the place. He greets the pair as he comes to light one on their table just as Donghyuck comes holding in a tray of the appetizers. He lays down the dishes with a notably flat expression, not that the female cared to look at him seeing as she was all googly eyes at the male she sat in front of. The male, however politely thanks him, evidently meeting his eyes with the boy, and the look Donghyuck had on his face couldn’t have been more shocked. He doesn’t muster up a response to the gesture before he dashes abruptly back into the kitchen without a second thought. Johnny who was still standing off to the side had witnessed the change in Donghyuck’s attitude, he too pardoned himself from the pair to check on the distressed looking male.

He releases a long-held breath as he burst through into the kitchen making his way over to the huddled group of boys he gets in close enough to hear the redhead freak out, "The guy!" uttering in disbelief.  
“What about him?” Renjun asks unexpectantly, knowing that he wasn’t concerned about how much his friend has been flirting with their male customers, it wasn’t rare for Donghyuck to get this starstruck.  
“It’s Mark Lee! He’s here with that girl,” he exclaims, disheartened slumping himself against the counter. Ten bombards into their conversation as he emerges from within the kitchen. “So you ruthlessly flirted with him without knowing his preference?” he states looking wide-eyed at the younger, slapping a palm against his forehead in response. “I mean there wasn’t even going to be a chance in the first place,” Donghyuck says with a sad pout as he stares down, playing with his fingers. Johnny was put to ease and chuckles lightly at how cute the boy was with his helpless crush, and so he goes back to his office when Taeil suddenly comes bursting through in front of him.

“God that woman was seriously on my nerves!” He frustratingly huffs out, propping his hands against his hips. He relaxes his face once he realized that he’d shocked Johnny by his outburst, he turns to reach out for a handshake, “Thanks for the help in handling things tonight Johnny, I owe you one,” the taller smiles back and shakes his hand to acknowledge the same for him as well.

Ten shuffles discreetly over to Taeil giving him a slight nudge on the shoulders, “Hey umm who’s gonna be holding the anniversary party this year? I-I-I mean… not to sound like I wanna get drunk or something, but you know how stressful today was for all of us,” Ten tempts him into the idea, noticing how his eye eagerly glimmer as he looks hopeful at the older.  
“Hmm, Why don’t we hold it at Johnny’s place this year,” Taeil says replying to Ten, putting on a sleazy smile with his eyes locked on the males face seeing his mouth drop open. “Me?!” Johnny calls out absurdly, thinking he’d misheard, an anniversary? Who’s? He questions. He spins around to catch the younger boys happily cheering amongst themselves, seeing as they must've heard in on the conversation again. Ten takes a step forward just enough for Johnny to hear him whisper, “Wouldn’t it be fun for a new colleague to hold a party for us?” he says expectantly knowing the male had no room for backing out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: Visionthemoon  
> (personal) moonhyunz


	6. A Dish Made From Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hella busy time for me, but I'm finally back from the dead! Hope you enjoy this pretty long chapter to make up for being MIA the past 6 months and I'll surely be back with more new and interesting stories whether it may be Johnil or not.
> 
> Without further due, enjoy the finale! (＾ω＾)

As the following weekend approaches the anniversary party began to loom closer, and it just so happens to be the day that something had to ruin Johnny’s plan. 

He definitely remembers asking Taeyong to lend him some booze for the party, so there could only be two places where he could’ve left it, the desk in his office or so he thought the counter of their kitchen island when he’d dropped by earlier that morning. Seeing as he was already home Johnny couldn’t second chance it by driving all the way back to the restaurant to check, he resigns and heads on upstairs.

Johnny desperately digs for his keys through the mess inside his bag before he pries the door open to the apartment. He'd been greeted by an all too familiar long-haired man that laid motionless on the couch, the sight wasn’t a surprise until he was shocked to find the bottle he’d been searching for earlier perched on top of their coffee table. “YUTAAA!” Johnny rumbles in fury springing his roommate back to life. Yuta's eyes shot open to the sight of Johnny looming over him. “Is that wine you have there?” he asks in a mildly sarcastic tone. “Haha oh that, I only just took a sip of it,” Yuta mumbled senseless to himself. Johnny gapes his mouth wide in horror, “What do you mean just a sip? The whole bottle is empty!” Johnny huffs out and marches right up and grabs Yuta by the arm. “You’re coming with me to the store mister.”  
“Hell, what for!” Yuta gasps, snapping his head around to look Johnny in the eye. He tugs trying to free his arm from his grip, but to no avail, he was just too feeble to match Johnny’s strength. ”I’m saying that you ask your manager at the store to lend you a bottle or two for tonight's party!” Johnny stated blatantly, stranged out by the idea of pleading for help from his friend. ”Hell no!” Yuta raises his voice defensively, “He’s gonna cut my fucking pay off,” in one swing he rips his arm from Johnny’s grip. 

”Fine then!” Johnny turns on his heels in defeat, he'd for sure know how stubborn Yuta was to agree to anything. ”Unless you return me the favour!” Yuta refutes not wanting to give up a fight. “Don’t tell me this was how you’d get me to pay for your holiday with Sicheng do you?” Johnny scowls before even witnessing the wicked grin plastered on Yuta's face. Who’s really gonna hate himself after this now? “Oh come on now, let’s compromise on something smaller. Something I can at least afford.”   
“How about you pay for all my dates with Sicheng? In actual fact just pay for at least three of them. That’ll make it up t me.”   
“That’s a deal! I knew I could trust you knucklehead.” Johnny grabs Yuta into a playful headlock and ruffled his messy bed hair, soon they were on their way to the store.

Yuta makes a jog towards the door with Johnny catching right up behind and just in time to catch Yuta’s manager behind the register looking about ready to close the shop for tonight. “Glad you haven’t left Suho Hyung,” Yuta says greeting his manager out of breath. “What’s the hurry?” Suho asked while putting on his denim jacket.  
“Could you do me a favour and get my friend a couple of bottles of wine. We need them pronto for a party,” He muttered in a single breath.  
“And what wine could I offer you?” Suho questions the two, making his way over down the aisle as he taps his chin surveying through the rows of bottles in front of him. Yuta kindly jabs Johnny in the stomach urging him to reply back, “Red wine would be nice please.” Johnny gives Yuta the dirty look before picking a small fight with him up until Suho walked back up to the counter. ”Could we possibly pay this using his salary for next month? Yuta just likes to owe me things,” Johnny tries persuading in any way possible which was to coax him with his heartwarming smile. Suho was very amused, trying his best to hide a smile behind his hand. ”You sure about this Yuta?” Suho asks verifying with the man himself. With Yuta’s face to the ground, he nods complyingly. “Then I don’t see why not, Just give me a minute to box this.”   
By great coincidence, Yuta’s phone had started ringing. He makes a brief excuse to take the call outside the store. Once Johnny's handed over the bag he thanks the manager for putting up with the silly request before heading out to check on Yuta. 

“Sicheng just called, he says he’s dropped down by the apartment,” Yuta briefly mentions still on the phone when he sees Johnny exit the store. ”What great timing!” Johnny exclaims before he swipes the phone out of Yuta’s hand before he had the chance to hang up. “Oh, Sicheng-ah! glad you came, don’t go anywhere until we come back because I have something to tell you alright bye!” Johnny ends the call abruptly, slipping the phone back over to its owner. “Stop meddling in mine and Sicheng’s business will you?” Yuta says groaning childishly at Johnny. “Hey, you can still spend time with him while setting up can’t you?” Johnny retorts to Yuta, not even making an attempt at a comeback. “Then shall we get back home now?"

 

Upon exiting the elevator they could see Sicheng leaning against the wall of their apartment minding his own business. Until. Yuta practically makes a sprint down the corridor and leaps up to wrap Sicheng in a big bear hug, Johnny just a few paces behind them clears his throat uncomfortably before squeezing past the two to get to their apartment door. “Johnny Hyung, didn't you have something to tell me?” Sicheng finally got to ask after wrestling Yuta off of him. “Yeah, I was wondering if you have time to spare, I just need some help in setting up for a party.”   
“Oh come on now!” Yuta fusses in disappointment. He then turns to whine at Sicheng, “Can’t we just spend some time together this evening?” Johnny was glad that Sicheng was the most reasonable one in their relationship. “You can take all of my time in this world if you want honey, except just this once, alright.” Johnny turned his head from the ill sight of Sicheng babying Yuta by squishing his cheeks together. “When you’ve had enough just come on in alright!” Johnny says before making his way into the apartment.

He let the two set the tables with snacks and drinks whilst he made himself comfortable with setting up the bar. After what seemed like an hour of neatly stacking cans of beer and bottles of gins, spirits and the red wine he’d gotten with Yuta’s paycheck he popped his head over the counter to discover that the lovebirds had vanished from his sight. He went to search for them around the kitchen, balcony and even Yuta’s room but they were nowhere to be found. He toddles down the hallway when a hand reaches out from nowhere and grabs Johnny pulling him into another room. Johnny was surprised to see that it had been Yuta who dragged him here. ”What are you two doing in MY bedroom?” Johnny exclaims in bewilderment forgetting that he’d ever gone looking for them. “What’s a fun party if you don’t get dressed up Johnny?” 

It served Johnny wrong, the hour felt pretty much like hell. The two went completely bonkers putting Johnny in numerous outfits amongst having to endure the banter between either party arguing on what items looked better. The two made a compromise to let Johnny chose a piece from each outfit they’d pick out, and what he ended up with was a combination of a shimmery black turtleneck, a pair of shiny leather pants and some combat boots. He was struck seeing himself in the mirror with the outfit on him until Sicheng him over to a chair to do some touch-ups on his hair. Yuta, on the other hand, was bored otherwise after tiring himself out he stood up to leave and let his boyfriend finish all the work. 

 

Not long after Johnny unmistakably hears the doorbell ring, so he’d presume Yuta would’ve gotten up to answer for him. The whole room explodes with manic laughter only meaning that it had to be Taeyong who must’ve arrived. “Ohhh here comes the host,” Yuta cheers announcing Johnny’s entrance turning all eyes towards him. Taeyong had looked like he’d gotten the shock of his life. “Woooaahh Johnny, If I weren’t dating Jaehyun I don’t think I’d resist hooking up with you looking that smoking hot," he confessed accepting the awaiting handshake from his friend. “Ewww what a way to greet me Taeyong,” Johnny cringes punching at Taeyong’s chest once more for the cheesy compliments. 

Following after Taeyong the rest of the crew slowly started arriving at the party. Ten strolls in with his whole chest nearly on display along with an even more revealing pair of ripped jeans. “Hell Ten, any wrong move and you could be sued for violating the eye,” Taeyong says scolding Ten like a mother just shortly after he’d set foot into the apartment.   
The next to arrive was Kun as he greets the rest very quietly. “KUN-GE!” Sicheng’s scream had pierced out from the kitchen all the way to the front door which followed by him running up to the said male with a big smile as he greeted him. “You two know each other?” Johnny intrudes seeing how Sicheng had called him so casually. “Sicheng actually helped me when I first settled for work here in Korea,” Kun says replying to Johnny instead. “It’s so good to see you again Kun, we should catch up with each other.” Sicheng jumps up in excitement bringing Kun around to the kitchen for some snacks and beverages. Yuta’s eyes were trained on Sicheng who'd been too preoccupied with storytelling to not notice, but Kun sure happens to notice instead. He glances back and forth from Sicheng and the man looking evidently puzzled. Taeyong who'd also happen to be standing by decides to cut the tension,  
"Hey Kun! this is Yuta, Sicheng's boyfriend just so you know. He may seem angry but he's just acting a little jealous," he says clearing up the confusion before proceeding to knock some senses into his friend.

It wouldn’t be the peak of the party if the most anticipated guest had not arrived yet. So when Taeil finally appears at the party (believably) looking like a whole snack adorning a badass leather jacket over his baby blue dress shirt everyone there basically couldn’t take their eyes off. Johnny too was star-struck himself until he went to warmly greet Taeil. “Woah Taeil, this is a new look I’ve never seen before.” Johnny slides in a casual complement to the boss upon his arrival. “Well, of course, Johnny, You’ve never seen me this dressed except for work.” Taeil, blind to notice the compliment bounces it back as a joke to Johnny.

The bell was causing an absolute racket at the door, which particularly annoyed Johnny to the point that he swung the door open in rage and what'd you know, he’d been greeted by their naughty troupe of waiters, Haechan, Jeno and Renjun, who welcomed themselves in. “Hey Hyung!” Jeno who'd at least noticed Johnny at the door while the rest completely ignored him as they continued blabbering away. “Why are these children here?” Yuta asks, noticing that he'd pop out of nowhere behind Johnny. “They aren’t any random children Yuta, they actually work at our restaurant,” Johnny states dreadfully, he'd just completely gave up to tame the kids.

Everyone crowds around the kitchen island, as they all await with their drinks, as well as some coke for the sake of the minors, for Taeil to begin his speech. “We've gathered here to celebrate the anniversary of our restaurant and to celebrate all the hard work and commitments you guys have made over the past year and I would like to thank you all for without it SoulMoons would have not come this far. Let’s cheers to our new member Johnny and an even greater year in business!” Everybody raised their glasses in their air and cheered along happily with Taeil and that soon concluded the main event of the night. The night was still young as the fun part of the ‘party’ was just about to begin. Ten starts a game of beer pong amongst the legal aged men competing against one another in pairs. The younger ones on their own had easily entertained themselves to a game of spin the bottle with a little twist of their own rules.

Johnny's vision was starting to go a little fuzzy with every new game of beer pong, and his surroundings had started to blend with the shadows of people's faces. But nonetheless, that didn’t stop the college frat boy within him to continue playing in his drunken state, with extremely bad precision, as he ends up downing more cups every time. Yuta had cautiously observed the surroundings, and seeing as everyone else was busy with their own thing, he makes his way over to Taeil. Being the great roommate that he is, he makes an attempt to see what impression Taeil has on Johnny. Just so he could at least give some romantic advice. ”So how’s Johnny like at work?” Yuta hits him up with a subtle question letting himself beat around the bush before asking the major question. “WOOOH!” exuberant cheers from the intensive game of beer pong disrupts their conversation, with Johnny being the loudest of them all. ”Johnny definitely has a cheerful personality seeing as how much fun he’s having now.” Taeil comments as he’s taken aback by Johnny’s sudden outburst making them both erupt in remorseless laughter as they thought how ridiculous he looked.

At this point, Johnny had had enough drinks for tonight, he surrenders himself from the game to go and get some water. Johnny shuffles his way across nearly hitting his knees on every piece of furniture he could find before stumbling upon Taeyong and Taeil conversing quietly in the kitchen. “Oh hi Johnny..., are you okay?” Taeil comes to ask seeing as how unstable Johnny’s state was in right now. “Hey Taeil, I’m gonna head back in, you know it’s not right to discuss restaurant matter when we’re here to have fuuuunn!” Taeyong swoops himself out of the kitchen, but not without giving Johnny an encouraging pat on his way out, as he joins in taking his spot in the game of beer pong.

Just as Johnny staggers on over, his long legs make their last resort at holding him up as he takes a fall on top of Taeil. With enough luck, his arms had quickly grab onto the counter behind them to support his fall. Taeil too had managing to hold Johnny up despite the additional weight due to his bigger physique. Johnny seems to have found the current situation simply hilarious as he chuckles to himself, balancing back onto his two feet. Taeil wasn't even bothered that they were standing just inches apart when his face was generally masked with concern. Johnny makes the bold move to cup his hands around Taeil’s face holding him ever so lightly like a feather. It would've been rude to not stare, especially with a face like Johnny’s so close to him, he’d taken notice of some of the cute features that lined his face ever so perfectly, then it clicked to him, he had grown feelings for the only man he cared for.  
Johnny smiles back innocently, not minding how long they stayed in this position he lowers his head at a pace that was painstakingly slow. Taeil takes it as a sign to flutter his eyes closed and wait for the moment to happen. Johnny lets his lips fall forward, crashing onto the softness of Taeil’s own pair just as everything had gone black in his vision. 

Taeil gasps as his eyes shot back open, he glances down at Johnny’s massive body that fell limp onto him. He tries to shake him awake and to no avail, he stayed completely still squeezing Taeil into the counter. Taeil manages to carefully shift Johnny in his hold, with a little bit of wobbling due to the unbalanced weight, he’s got his arm hooked around his neck and grabs a hold of his waist before he takes Johnny to find him a room. He manages to scoot them out of the kitchen, gladly to have encountered Yuta and Sicheng sitting on one of the sofas in the living room. ”Hey, do you know where Johnny’s room is. I think he’s passed out.” Taeil heaves out. “Omg Taeil, we didn’t know you were still here,” the two quickly rushed to his aid as Taeil loosens his hold letting the two grab hold of Johnny’s arms. “I’m sorry to have to leave you guys like this but I still have to open my restaurant tomorrow morning.” Taeil apologises before he directs himself to the door.“It’s fine we’ll be sure to take care of him,” Sicheng says assuringly. Taeil thanks them once again before he’d left the apartment with an ever racing heart and the buzz that won’t leave his lips. 

The morning starts off very pleasantly for Taeil as he opens the restaurant doors sharp at 9 AM. His first plan was to take out the beef bones he’d left in the overnight to prepare some hangover soup. Taeil had been glad his employees were persistent to walk into work the next day despite the party last night and as a treat, he gathers everyone around the counter serving them each a bowl of hangover soup and a bowl of rice for a little breakfast at work. “Enjoy the hangover soup, it’s my mother’s recipe.” Taeil proudly brags handing the last bowl over to Johnny who had just walked into the kitchen, looking as wildly unkempt as the rest before going out of his way to serve the customers that had slowly started pouring in for the breakfast rush. 

Everything was running as usual later that day with only a few slots booked for company or family gatherings. Johnny was casually doing his regular task of checking the stock in the pantry when his eyes float to somewhere else. He glances seeing Taeil look very concentrated in preparing his dish, from the way he skillfully chops everything with a matter of precision and the way he uses that wrist technique with the skillet. Johnny had gone into daydream once again before he notices that Taeil wasn’t at his station anymore until he magically pops his head into the pantry room. “Have you finished up yet Johnny? I just need you to do something for me.” Taeil asks.   
“Sure, what do you need?” Johnny says as he picks up his stuff and goes to close the pantry room. “I’d like you to serve this dish to our special guest today,” Taeil slides the plate into his hands and before he knows it he’s pushed out the kitchen. He couldn't argue back the bosses instructions and so he musters up some courage as he promptly made his way to the table. “Good Afternoon Sir, here’s your order. We hope you’ll enjoy the dish since it is our chef’s speciality.” Johnny brightens up with a lighthearted joke as he serves their special guest who happened to be a well-renowned actor, saying that he just happened to stop by their restaurant that day. 

 

“It really was very delicious indeed! Would you take my compliment to the chef? In this case, I’d like to come here more often.” The actor says to Johnny who ushered to him his check.  
“I’ll make sure to get it to him,” Johnny replies back reciprocating the polite gesture. “Thank you for dining at SoulMoons sir,” he finally says as he bows. Johnny releases a sigh of relief as he pushes Renjun back in his position at the register before he heads back into the kitchen He processed the thought for a minute and before he knows it, it directs him to the situation last night. He felt embarrassed to have taken advantage of Taeil by kissing him when he was drunk. He might as well dig his own grave now. His feet take him to the back of the kitchen when he encounters Taeil discussing something things with Ten. What great timing, just the right person he'd been trying to avoid, and not only did Taeil notice Johnny approaching him, he noticed Taeil glanced him up and down before asking him what's wrong. “You have a pretty smile!” Johnny blurts out subconsciously. Taeil second takes himself by looking back at Ten who seems to be just as amused as he was. “Let me ask why so sudden?” Taeil asks with his arms crossed. Johnny nervously scratches his neck “The special guest just wanted me to relay a compliment to the chef,” he says with a pout. "Why thank you then Johnny.” Taeil smiles hiding away his flushed face. He takes a step forward just close enough for Johnny to hear him whisper, “I...kinda like you too,” he confessed, butterflies soon swarmed his tummy making it hard for him to look at Johnny's reaction. He walked on by back to his own station as he still needs to run the restaurant. Johnny stood there dumbfounded, he couldn’t dismiss the fact that Taeil too had felt the same for him that his face couldn’t contain the smile that spread across it. The solution he'd been looking for wasn't to solve his financial crisis but the deficit of love in his life.


End file.
